Treehouse of Horror XXVIII/Credits
Category:Complete Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producers Matt Selman John Frink Co-Executive Producers J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Joel H. Cohen Rob LaZebnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Dan Vebber Supervising Producers Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producers Dan Castellaneta Dan Greaney Tim Long Carolyn Omine David Silverman Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced By Richard Raynis Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written by Al Jean Directed by Rob Oliver Executive Producers Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Clara Edmonds Sarah Quinn Gloria Ansell Dave Bridges David Lee Mckinney Joe Mantegna Kelsey Grammer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Maggie Roswell Tress MacNeille Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Haruhisa Yamamichi Kōhei Itō Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Brian J.Kaufman Theme By Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Casting by Scott Muller Casting Associate Nick Conti Original Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editor Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E Composer Emeritus Alf Clausen Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Nick Dahan - Daniel Furlong Roger Ouellette - Jane Becker Juliet Kaufman - Nadine Mahasneh Rachel Wiegman Dillon Kennedy Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Directors Edwin E. Aguilar Lead Animation Timer Adam Kuhlman Additional Timers Lee Crowe Holly du Rivage Richard Gasparian Michael Polcino Larry Smith Second Unit Director Lance Kramer Retake Director Gabriel DeFrancesco Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Ralph Sosa Rob Oliver Eric Koenig Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Liz Climo Jeanne Erickson Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Design Lynna Blankenship - Sean Coons TJ Kim - Lee Won-Gu Jeffrey A. Mertz - Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins - Dean Scammahorn Character Design Dale Hendrickson - Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman - Rie Saitou Sang Hoon Cha - Akio Watanabe Matt Groening - Sam Simon Prop Design Darrel Bowen - John Krause Kevin Moore - Mike Pettengill Jefferson R. Weekley - Hatsue Nakayama Kenichi Takase - Tamotsu Ikeda Young-Beom Kim Lead Character Layout Caroline Cruikshank - Fill Marc Sagadraca Ely Lester - Dane Romley Character Layout Jason D. Warnesky - Mary Orario-Natale Oscar Pangestu - Paul Wee Eric Lara - Tanja Majerus Istvan Majoros - Silvia Pompei Erick T. Tran - Shane Sowell Yelena Geodakyan - Manny DeGuzman Jeff Johnson - Toni Tysen Kathy Zielinski Lead Background Layout Sam Ho Background Layout Andy Chen - Geoffrey Anderson Ryan Cheetham - Jarod Daetwiler Ralph Delgado - John Liu Steve Pilapil - Gerald Clifford Rey Ian Wilcox CG Artists Brent M. Bowen Kyle Janes FX Effects John Dillon - Al Holter John MacFarlane - Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Masumi Ootsuka Eli Balser Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Dennis Lee Harting Assistant Editors Benjamin Morse Kurtis Kunsak Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deirdre Creed Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation IT Support Ché Ortiz Matthew Nelson Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Rennegarbe Animation Production Lead Coordinators Brittney Anne Vasquez Edu Black Animation Lead Coordinators James McKinnie - Heliodoro Salvatierra Sam Grinberg - Nikki Isordia Brandon Michael Spear - Katherine Seibert Angela Wixtrom - Andrew J. Lee Ethan Ogilby - Robert Brunette Animation Digital Production Assistant Kyle Jaynes Animation Production Assistants Minni Clark - Margaret Glaser Ronald McNutt - Rio Sakurai Jody Singleton - Brooks Stonestreet Lilly Thorne - Jesse Torres Jr. Promotional Sponsorship Considered by Prism Stone & Dear Crown Takara Tomy The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #WABF18 COPYRIGHT © 2017 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and The Simpsons characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association With 20th Century Fox Television